


Last Night

by star_kid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't totally remember writing this, Idk I keep writing things and then totally forgetting about them for months at a time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kid/pseuds/star_kid
Summary: "I want to leave on you evidence.. that I existed. I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever. Will you let me?"





	

        "I know you're really scared. I'm sorry. I promise everything will be over by tomorrow... I honestly still can't believe it..." Saeyoung began to trail off. The two of you were lying on the bed of some hotel you'd come across, your form being held close to his chest.  
        "Hm?" You questioned, urging him to continue.  
        "That I'm chasing after my brother. Without you, I would never have known the pain that my brother went through. I hated god for making me this way. But... I was able to meet you because of all the troubles I went through. For the first time in my life... I want to do things with another person. And once I started thinking about it, I couldn't stop. There are so many things I want to do with you. From small things, to grand plans, they're all inside my mind." He hesitated, rubbing small circles into your lower back. "But I don't want to tell you right now. I'm afraid you'll run off if I tell you... I'm afraid something bad will happen. If I say it, and something bad happens to me... it'll be so sad if they don't come true." You looked up at him with a hint of sadness in your eyes, trying to silently tell him that everything was going to be okay.  
        "So for now, the dreams I have about our life will just stay inside me." Saeyoung stopped. For a few moments, the two of you simply lied there embracing each other, neither of you entirely sure what to do for the other.  
        "Tonight might be our last night. Or... We might be able to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't know the results.. But if tonight is our last... I just want to do one thing." He took in a deep breath before he began again. "Can I... be a bit selfish to you? I want to leave on you evidence.. that I existed. I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever. Will you let me?"  
        You slowly lifted your head to look at his face, unsure of what he meant. Was that a metaphor for something? You assumed that Saeyoung wanted to wait for sex until marriage, but with everything that had happened recently, you weren't sure exactly where he stood on religion and morals. If he was talking about sex, you hadn't really thought of a reply. You had known him for twelve days, but had somehow fallen so deeply in love with him.... It was as if you had known him for so much longer.  
        Suddenly, before your brain even realized what you were saying, you began to speak. "Saeyoung... I truly believe that nothing bad will happen to us." You pushed yourself farther up to be at eye level with him, then brought your hands to push the hair out of his face. "I believe that everything will be okay and that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. That everyone is going to be happy and that that happiness will last for a long time." You flashed him a small smile. "But if there is no guarantee that this won't be our last night together, I want you to be as selfish as you can. I want to remember you no matter what."  
        A small smile appeared on his face and you could see his eyes gloss over a bit. He tilted his head up to meet your lips with his, then kissed you softly. Every time he kissed you, you felt butterflies in your stomach and a smile grew on your face. He slowly pulled your body closer to his before pushing himself up to hover over top of you. His lips came to yours again as his hands gently slid down your side. Your breath caught in your throat when he put his lips to your neck, then a hurricane of thoughts made their way through your head. When he said that he wanted to leave evidence that he existed, what exactly did he...  
        You let out a soft breathy moan as he began to suck at your neck. He was gentle, but it was obvious he had plans to leave a mark. He began to move down, leaving a few more light marks as he went. Hands made their way up inside your sweater, causing goosebumps to form on your skin. Your top was slowly pushed up until you sat up to pull it off the rest of the way, then let it fall off the bed. As he took you in, your hands reached up to begin unbuttoning his shirt. You pushed it back off of his shoulders and brought your hands to linger there. He was warm and the blush on his face compared with the paleness of his torso only made him look more angelic.  
        His lips made their way back to your neck, then your shoulder. He left light marks on your collar bones and one on your breast. His hands continued to softly grope at you nearly everywhere he could. His breathing had gotten a bit steeper, and you got off on knowing you were the cause of it. Saeyoung moved down lower, grazing his hands along your inner thighs, but never quite where you wanted so badly for him to touch you.  
        You knew why he was doing this so slowly. He wanted to cherish this experience, as did you, but he also wanted to make sure that this was what you wanted. Something told you that he was holding back, trying his hardest not to hurt you or to make you feel uncomfortable. When he asked for your consent, you told him to be selfish, but he was scared that he might take that too literally and do something you didn't like.   
        "Saeyoung...." You said, trying to remind him that you wanted this. You smiled up at him with soft eyes, attempting to convey the feelings you couldn't quite put into words.  
        Your own hands, shaking with excitement and a hint of nervousness, moved to the hem of your pants, sliding them down slowly. His hands came to help, pulling them down the rest of your body before letting them fall to some unknown place off the bed. You laid there in just your panties, feeling vulnerable, but somehow safe. His eyes followed up and down your curves, and his hands followed soon after.  
        He lightly placed a hand between your legs, rubbing you through the last article of clothing left on your body. Your legs shook a bit and you had to remind yourself that closing your legs wouldn't relieve any pressure. You admired his gentleness and you were fascinated by how much love you were sensing from him, but god, you wanted things to move along just a little faster.  
        Slowly, you pushed yourself up, looking at him with half lidded eyes. Your hands immediately went to his chest, then slowly slid down to the hem of his pants. You undid his pants, then began to push them down, taking his boxers down with them. As you pulled his pants down, your mouth found its way to his neck, sprinkling feathery kisses there. Something you did must've really gotten him going, because he immediately pushed you back down onto the bed and his hands began to roam  _everywhere._  His mouth went back to your neck, leaving a few more light marks. You seemed to have finally gotten what you want, just speeding up the process a bit.  
        You moaned his name softly, not completely confident in what you were doing yet, only doing what felt right. Your hands traced down his body and finally found what you were looking for. You lightly grabbed his cock with one hand while you wrapped your other arm around his midsection. He let out a moan, giving you the confidence to continue.  
        After a few moments of awkwardly touching him, he backed up a bit to look at his work on your neck. He smirked a bit when he saw the look on your face, needy and sort of adorable. His hands ended up at the top of your panties, then began to pull them down. You let out a long breath, trying to build up some nerve and confidence. As soon as they were removed, though, your legs closed. You could hear him chuckle, then felt his hands begin to rub circles on your thighs. He gently pushed your legs back open, then looked to your eyes, trying to make sure that you were comfortable with this.  
        "Don't be nervous." He said as he began to lean lower. "You're beautiful." He punctuated that sentence with a small nip at your inner thigh.  
        Your head tilted to the side, not completely sure of what to focus on. You felt him leave marks on your thighs, simultaneously praying that he'll go higher, and also that he won't. Now that there was no fabric protecting you from the air around you, you realized how absolutely soaked you were. With how hot and bothered you were, it was uncomfortable on a few different levels.  
        You hadn't even noticed that his mouth was absent from your thighs when you felt a finger running up and down your slit. You let out a whine, having been caught off guard and finally getting some much needed attention closer to your pussy. When his finger slipped deeper, you gasped. Your back arched a bit and your entire body became even more tingly and warm.  
        When his finger came back out, a second went back in with it, causing you to moan. He brought his fingers back out of you, only to push them back in and repeat the process. Your breathing became more erratic as his other hand roamed around your body. Suddenly you felt something else join the party down there. When you brought yourself to look down at him, you saw him grinning at you before he placed his tongue back to your clit. You tossed your head back and let out a string of moans as his tongue and fingers worked at you, getting you so close to the edge. When you felt like you were about to cum, you felt him remove his mouth, then his fingers shortly after.  
        An annoyed whine came from you as a result of his actions. He laughed, licked his fingers, then placed a kiss to the side of your neck. When one of his hands went back down to rub himself, your hand followed along. He brought himself back up, positioned himself between your legs, then looked to your eyes.  
        "May I?" He asked.  
        You shook your head, and let out a "Please."  
        Now having your permission, he slowly pushed himself into you. You let out a moan and tightly gripped at the sheets beneath you, trying to get used to the new feeling. Once he was in you, he stopped. For a moment he hesitated, but when you let out a long breath, he started slowly rocking his hips.  
        This feeling was like heaven. In all reality, it was probably absolutely nothing like heaven at all, but hey, it was the closest feeling you'd gotten to what heaven may feel like. His touch made you feel warmer and made you crave more, but he was simultaneously trying to satisfy that craving. When he leaned forward, your hands wrapped around his neck and your fingers got lost in his hair.  
        Already, you could feel that little ball in your stomach about to explode. You thought that it was amazing that he could make you melt like this; that he had you so in need of his attention that you'd do just about anything to get it.  
        "Saeyoung..." You moaned out. While you tried to maintain at least some composure, that wasn't going very well. You were a moaning, panting mess, so filled with need you could hardly handle it.  
        "MC," His voice was deep and you could feel him speak against your skin. "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
        You suddenly wanted to hold him and just talk, but you were so close to orgasm and you knew that he was as well. One hand came down from his hair to caress his face. When you looked into his eyes, you couldn't help but smile.  
        Suddenly, your eyes closed and you felt the heat inside you becoming too much. The pressure you felt in your stomach began to disappear as your moans and body movements became uncontrollable. You called out Saeyoung's name as you came around him. He sped up his thrusts even more and came a few moments after you, spewing a concoction of your name and curses from his mouth as he did so.   
        You both were breathing heavy, drenched in sweat. He rolled himself over to your left, and you suddenly felt almost empty without him so close to you. Immediately, you rolled on your side to look at him. When your eyes met, your hand went to rest on his chest, following the fast rising and falling.  
        "This isn't our last night together, Saeyoung." You said, voice a bit soft and raspy now. "I don't know how I know that, but I can just feel it. There's going to be more parties and more nights spent like this."  
        He smiled warmly at you. "Thank you."


End file.
